1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and more particularly to a connector connectable to a coaxial cable coupled to a cable TV or computer monitor, the coupled connector and the cable being adapted to prevent moisture from entering into the coupled portion and thus preventing conductive members inside the coupled portion from being rusted.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors for coaxial cable are well known. A conventional F class connector of an electrical device (e.g., TV, radio, or the like) is threadedly coupled to a coaxial cable so that the electrical device is able to receive signals via the cable.
A conventional F class connector 10 for coaxial cable is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The connector 10 comprises a body 11 including a rear, cylindrical shell 12, an internal sleeve 13 surrounded by the shell 12, and a forward nut 14 having internal threads coupled to a front end of the sleeve 13 (see FIG. 1A). As shown in FIG. 1B, the connector 10 is coupled to one end of a coaxial cable 16 comprising a central conductor and an internal insulator (not shown) surrounded the central conductor. Both the central conductor and the internal insulator are inserted into the sleeve 13. The cable further comprises a braided outer conductor (not shown) surrounded the internal insulator and a shield. Both the outer conductor and the shield are fitted in the space between the shell 12 and the sleeve 13. Furthermore, the nut 14 is threadedly secured to a mated connector of an electrical device (not shown). Finally, a tool (e.g., pliers) is used to press the shell 12 against the shield of the cable 16 for fastening the connector 10 and the cable 16 together.
However, the prior art suffered from a disadvantage. For example, a plurality of (e.g., six) gaps 17 are formed between the shield and the shell 12. As such, moisture may enter into the connector through the gaps 17. Eventually, rust may form inside the connector (i.e., at the braided outer conductor and the central conductor). As understood that rust may degrade the signal transmission quality.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel connector for coaxial cable in which the coupled connector and the cable are adapted to prevent moisture from entering into the coupled portion and thus prevent conductive members inside the coupled portion from being rusted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector connectable to a coaxial cable including a central conductor, an outer insulator surrounded the central conductor, a braided outer conductor in the form of a cylindrical shell surrounded the outer insulator, and a shield surrounded the outer conductor, the connector comprising a body including an outer sleeve, an inner sleeve having a front, outer extending rim, an annular space formed between the outer and the inner sleeves, and a forward rotatable nut having a rear inwardly extending rim rotatably disposed between the outer extending rim and the outer sleeve; a hollow, cylindrical coupling fitted on a rear section of the outer sleeve, the cylindrical coupling including a rear inwardly extending flange; and a flexible sealing ring surrounded by the cylindrical coupling, the sealing ring including flared front and rear ends and a narrow intermediate section wherein the front end thereof is spaced apart from a rear end of the outer sleeve prior to coupling the connector to the cable and the rear end thereof is urged against the flange, whereby inserting the front end of the cable into the cylindrical coupling will snugly fit the outer insulator in the inner sleeve to couple the central conductor to a mated connector and dispose the outer conductor and the shield inside the outer sleeve; and pushing the cylindrical coupling forward will compress the sealing ring to urge against the front end of the sealing ring against the rear end of the outer sleeve and further recess the intermediate section to fasten on the shield. By utilizing the present invention, it is possible of preventing moisture from entering into the connector through the intermediate section and thus preventing the central and the outer conductors from being rusted by moisture.
In one aspect of the present invention the sealing ring is formed of either synthetic rubber or elastomeric material.
In another aspect of the present invention the flange comprises an annular slope inwardly extended, and an annular gap between the slope and an inner wall of the cylindrical coupling so as to fit the rear end of the sealing ring therein.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.